matchmaker in love
by Nii chan and me
Summary: sakura mencoba membantu sasuke untuk dekat dengan orang yang disukainya tetapi bagaimana bila sakura mulai merasakan bahwa dia juga mencintai sasuke akankah sakura mundur dan merelakan sasuke dengan orang yang disukainya atau sakura akan merebut sasuke


Hai hai para readers semua ini my first fic mohon di review ya

NII CHAN AND ME

PRESENT

NARUTO FANFICTION

RATED T

ROMANCE /DRAMA

DON'N LIKE DON'T READ

sasusaku

warning : ooc, AU ,abal abal

MATCHMAKER IN LOVE

Sakura mulai menata buku dan notebooknya ketika Yamato -Sensei dosennya mengakhiri pelajaran .Seorang gadis jangkung berambut pirang menghampiri Sakura yang masih berkutat pada buku serta notebooknya .

"Hai" sapa gadis itu padanya .Sakura sedikit bergeser ,memberikan tempat gadis itu untuk duduk. "Kau mahasiswi baru ya ?"tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum hanya menganguk dan membalas senyum gadis tadi .Gadis itu merogoh saku jacket birunya ,dan mengeluarkan sebungkus coklat sambil menawarkan pada Sakura .

"Kau tidak sedang diet kan ",dia tertawa kecil lalu wajahnya mendadak serius "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sejak tadi " sindir gadis itu. "oh er sorry "."Nah begitu ,oh ya boleh tahu siapa namamu ". "Tentu namaku Haruno Sakura, err kau ". Gadis itu tertawa lagi ."aku Ino Yamanaka "."Mau kuajak ke kantin " tawar Ino pada Sakura ."ya boleh ". Jawab Sakura sambil menarik lengan Ino .

##########

Teriakan teriakan para gadis menggema di koridor koridor Universitas Konoha ini .Seorang pemuda tampan berjalan dengan angkuhnya tanpa mempedulikan teriakan para gadis yang ditujukan untuknya.

Gadis berambut blonde menghampiri pemuda tadi lalu berbicara dengan gugupnya ."hhhh...aa...ii saaa suukee kuun...".Sasuke menghela nafas selalu seperti ini batinnya ,dia amat tidak suka pada gadis gadis disini setiap dia lewat entah mengapa semua mata para gadis seakan tidak berkedip kadang dia juga bersyukur karena dianugrahi ketampan tapi kadang dia meruntuki ketampanannya ini. Sasuke tersenyum pahit pada gadis itu lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kantin.

Suasana dikantin tak jauh berbeda dengan di koridor tadi setelah Sasuke duduk di pojok kantin .Sangat ramai oleh teriakan para gadis .

##########

Sakura Haruno memandang bingung pada seorang pemuda yang duduk di pojok kantin .Ia kemudian menyenggol Ino .

"Siapa dia'' ,tanya Sakura .

Ino mengerutkan dahinya ," kau tak tahu siapa dia ,bukankah kau bilang kau sudah seminggu disini ".Sakura hanya menaikkan bahunya ."Baiklah akan kujelaskan , diaSasuke Uchiha ,mahasiswa terkenal disini ",kata Ino dengan antusias .

Sakura menghela nafas dan kembali menjejalkan sandwich ke mulutnya." Karena dia tampan kan ",tebak Sakura . "Bukan hanya itu dia juga sangat kaya dan jenius .Kau tau dia itu cucu dari pemilik universitas Konoha dan anak dari presdir utama dan sekaligus pemilik Uciha corp"kata Ino dengan mata yang berbinar binar ."oh...". 'Kaya sekali dia ' batin Sakura ."oh ya Sakura besok mau tidak kuajak ke toko buku aku ingin membeli buku " ujar Ino sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Sakura ."Boleh tapi aku harus izin dulu pada Profesor Hatake ".

Ino mengerutkan keningnya ."Siapa dia"."Dia teman ayahku sekarang aku tinggal bersamanya ".jelas Sakura.

"hn ...lalu istri dan anaknya". Tiba tiba saja raut muka Sakura terlihat sedih "sayang sekali istrinya sudah lama meninggal ,sekarang dia tinggal bersama anak perempuannya dan cucu laki lakinya ,mereka sangat baik aku jadi merasa betah tinggal dengan mereka ".

"Wah kau sangat beruntung "puji Ino.

"emm Ino kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang " ."Oh ya baik lah sampai jumpa besok ".

###000###

Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor Universitas konoha .Sesekali Mata emeraldnya memandangi setiap tulisan yang ada di atas pintu ruangan ruangan tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari beberapa mahasiswa yang lewat .Sakura berhenti sebentar lalu duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang kosong .Dia memijat mijat magta kakinya yang sedikit pegal.

"Harusnya tadi aku mengajak ino , dasar Sakura baka " ujarnya kesal sambil merogoh tas selempang ungunya sedetik kemudian Sakura tersenyum dan mengeluarkan botol kecil berwarna hijau .Sakura membuka tutup benda hijau a.k.a minyak gosok itu dan menuangkan ke tangannya dan sedikit mengoleskan ke kakinya yang pegal itu. Sibuk

Setelah 5 menit duduk Sakura melanjutkan langkah nya menuju perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku keperluan sripsinya .Sakura kembali merogoh tasnya dan mengambil ponsel Anycallnya dan menekan kontak bertuliskan INO YAMANAKA .

"ino...kau dimana sekarang ?" tanya Sakura langsung

"emm ya aku sedang sibuk bersama Sai " jawab ino

"Aku tak peduli kau besama siapa ,yang jelas dimana letak perputakaannya ino .Astaga sekolah ini luas sekali " sakura sedikit berteriak kesal pada Ino .Memang Sai adalah kekasih ino tapi setiap dia bersama sai Ino jadi lupa pada sahabatnya sekalipun .'Dasar kasmaran ' runtuk sakura dalam hati

"yare yare kau ada di mana sekarang akan kutunjukkan jalannya "jawab ino

"Aku di..." Sakura mencoba mencari petunjuk dia ada dimana .Dia mengernyit lalu tertawa

"hey sakura ada apa ?" tanya Ino penasaran

"oh tak apa sudah ya mata ashita Ino-chan " Sakura mematikan ponselnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan yang persis dedepannya dan bertuliskan Library


End file.
